Tell me you didn't stop loving me
by 1 FANtastic
Summary: ana is back in seattle after five years for kates wedding how will kate feel about ana being gone for soo long and does christian feel the same about ana or has he moved on
1. Chapter 2

chapter 1

Ugh i hate planes! Philadelphia is five hours from Seattle but it feels way longer. Maybe because I'm scared out of my mind to see Kate, scared or not I refuse to miss me best friends wedding day. Finally i can get off this plane and maybe i will finally calm down. Nope getting off the plane did nothing for my nerves. As i call a cab i realize this could be awkward, I mean i did leave Seattle without so much as a see you when i see you to Kate but i could not stay knowing he was here. That's all changed now because I'm moving back i have a job lined up at a high school and everything. Double crap my day dream is over because my cab has stopped and here I stand outside of a huge church scared to walk threw those doors.

Come on Steele whats that worst that could happen? I swing open the doors and I'm surprised by the number of people already there. The first person I notice makes me wanna cry but when he looks at me i cant help but smile. Jose runs and raps me in a way too tight hug that makes me realize how much i've really missed him as one of my closest friends.

"Oh my god Ana i cant believe your here"

"Jose i cant begin to tell you how much I've missed you"

"Maybe you should tell Kate that. She really took your leaving really hard mainly because she didn't get a chance to say bye"

"I know i have lots of explaining to do but i just want to see my best friend and tell her how happy i am for her"

"Well you could always ask Mia to take you to her"

And when i turn around I'm face to face with a very confused Mia.I don't know what is going threw her head but she just smiles and gives me a heartwarming hug that once again almost makes me cry.

"Ana...I can't believe your here. come with me I know Kate will be in heaven to see you"

She leads me down a long hallway at the end there are two huge doors and i hear screaming on the other side.

"Well good luck Ana. I really am glad your here"

She walks away and i left scared that my best friend won't be happy I'm here. but i cant leave because i think that would hurt her more. This is stupid i mite as well get it over with. I open the door and there she stands in a front of a mirror with a look of horror on her face. Wait am I seeing things?

"Out of all the years i have known you I never seen you look scared"

she turns a round and just stares at me. Oh no she hasn't said a word this cant be good. But then she walks over to me and hugs me. A hug that says everthing we both want to say.

"Ana I've missed you so much it hurts"

"Kate I'm sorry I left the way I did but i promise to explain why one day"

"I don't care why you left I just care that your here now"

"I'm kicking myself because i hate that I'm not your maid of honor"

"Ana i don't have one. If it couldn't be my best friend I didn't want to have one"

And that does it the pain of missing my friend breaks the wall holding my tears back and i begin to cry. I hug Kate so tight I cant believe I've been away for five years and missed some of the greatest moments of my best friends life.

"Okay enough with the tears this is a truly happy moment now that your here"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I'm going to sit down now i hear the music starting."

Right before I leave i turn and tell Kate one last thing. "Oh and Kate you look breathtaking today I've missed you so much and I'm sorry for leaving"

"I know Ana I'm just glad your here now"

I'm so glad that's over now i just have to find a seat. I decide to sit in the back away from the family. As everyone finds there sits I see Elliot standing at the alter. God Kate is lucky the look of love in his eyes are enough to warm the coldest of hearts and i wished i had somebody who loved me that much. As if god is playing a cruel joke on me there he is. I fell that electric shock in the air its so thick I can taste it. Maybe he can to because as he walks down the ale with Mia he looks right at me. He doesn't blink and I can't breath. He recovers and continue to walk up to take his rightful place as best man for his brother. Seconds later i hear "here comes the bride" And Kate walks down in a mermaid wedding dress covered in lace. She winks in my direction and i wave as Ethan walks her to her soon to be husband.

After they say their vows and give each other a surprisingly classy kiss the party begins. I say hi to everyone and they tell me how much they missed me. I can't believe these people who barely know me welcome me back with open arms. But its one person who hasn't even said so much as a hi I've missed you or where on earth have you been, so I bite the bullet and ask the million dollar question.

"Kate where is christian?"

She looks nervous. Double crap that cant be good.

"Um Ana...I..I don't know how"

before she can finish she's interupted by a very eager Mia

"Kate it's time to throw the bouquet"

I'm just a little eager to know what Kate was going to say but watch as women fight over flowers as if their magic. In the end a beautiful brunette catches them and If I didn't know any better I would say she looks like me but her brown eyes gives her away. Kate is at my side once more asking me questions like am i back for good? I think she almost has a heart attack when I tell her yes. The wedding was really lovely but i start my new job at Seattle prep tommarow so I need to leave. I say good bye to Kate, ,Carrick and grace. only people left now is Elliot and Christian since Jose is giving me a ride to my new place. I walk over to Elliot very slowly since it looks like he and christian are having a very serious conversation.

"well congrats to you Elliot on having the most beautiful bride in Seattle."

"And i want to thank you for comming you really made her special day a little more special"

"I'm glad I came I still can't believe she cried"

we both laugh and then it gets real quiet mainly because christian hasn't said a word.

"Um I'm going to leave you two to talk"

Crap crap crap damn you Elliot for leaving me alone with him.

"So...um I'm moving back to Seattle"

"Good for you. I think it's a little funny you can tell me when your moving back but cant tell me when your moving away" "Wow your not even going to pretend to be happy to see me?"

"Ana what do you want from me? You left me. after what we shared you up and never gave me a chance to apologize."

"Christain I'm sorry I left you but I knew what I wanted and you weren't willing to give it to me"

"Willing to give you what?... love? Commitment? more?...Your wrong Ana you were the only person I was willing to give that to"

I don't know what to say but i feel like i need to say something but before I get a chance the brunette who caught the bouquet walks over to christian and says

"Babe are you ready to go home?"

Babe? oh no oh no oh no he has somebody else. I'm stupid to think otherwise. I cant believe this and I have nobody to blame but myself. She finally notices me and simply say

"Hi.. I'm Leila Williams Christian's fiance"

WHAT THE HELL? I cant do this I refuse to let him see me break down but I don't think I can make it. pull it together Steele you can do this.

"Hi I'm Ana congratulations on the engagement"

I watch as an emotion flashes across her face and if I'm not mistaking its anger. I can't do this I need to leave

"Well it was nice meeting u Leila and nice seeing you christian"

she says nothing but the hold she has on him says it all. I catch a glimpse of her ring and become undone. i turn my head fast and promise Kate that i will call her on my way out the church. Jose trys to make me laugh on the way home but i just feel empty. once in my brand new apartment I look threw all my boxes and finally find what I'm looking for. Christians jacket that he gave me so long ago and grief washes over me as i realize I made the worst mistake ever leaving. but now its no turning back because his heart belongs to somebody else


	2. real chapter 2

chapter 2 Thank you to every one who reviewed if you you get a chance reread the first chapter it's no longer one huge paragragh. HAPPY READING

It's been a week since the wedding and a week at my new job and i have to say... I love it. Its something about molding young minds that just makes you know your place in the world. I've also started a after school program for students who might need help or who might be failing.

" Ana my parents wanted me to invite you to a dinner were having"

Makenzie is one of my best students and I'm truly honored that she has become so attached to me.

"Sure I would love to come where is it?"

"We're having it at my apartment building Escala. I'll give you directions"

Did she just say what I think she said? Crap I went one whole week without thinking about him and now she insist that I attend a party in the building he lives and took my virginity at oh hell no.

"Makenzie I really don't know about that'

"please my parents always invite my favorite teachers"

Awww how sweet now I really can't say no.

"Okay I'll be there"

The whole drive home I'm a mess and I dont know why he doesn't even like his nieghbors so I don't have to see him and thats all it takes to calm my nerves. Why does this car look soo familar oh no please don't let it be who I think it is. On que Tylor appears and if i'm honest I think I missed him smiles and simply greets me with a

"Hello miss steele "

"Hi Taylor I have to say I missed you"

and i give him a hug christian clears his throat. And when I turn around I think I die a little. He has on a dark blue suite thats tailored just perfect. God please give me strenght.

"Christian" is all I can manage to say

"Anastasia"

Oh how I missed him saying my name. Stop it steele he's engaged for god sake

"Would you like to come in"

I really hope I put his jacket away. Once in my apartment he hands me a box. what on earth is this? I open it and see my old blackberry,my old mac notebook and my old audi car keys. I can't believe he kept all these things.

"Wow...why did you keep all this stuff?"

"Why? why wouldn't I it's the only thing I had to remember you by. You left me But that dosen't mean I forgot about you"

oh god i'm gonna cry

"Anastasia you once said you loved me I have to know do you still feel that way"

He is getting closer and closer to me

"Christian that doesn't matter now your engaged"

he is inches away from me and all I want to say is of course I still love you but the fact he has a fiance waiting for him makes me want to lie and say I never really did.

"Ana you destroyed me when you left and I had to move on and try to find what we had with somebody else. It took all my strength no to come to philadelphia and bring you back with me but I knew you left because of me so I gave you space"

"So you knew where I was this whole time?"

"Of course I did but I can't do this If you love me tell me now but If you don't I would be honored to have you at my wedding"

Please tell me thats a joke. He can't be serious is he really questioning my love for him?

"Christian how could you ever think I don't love you? i gave you my body and soul I left because I wanted you to find somebody who could give you love and what you needed"

"Well I think I found that so thank u"

He turns to leave and I just have one question thats been on my mind for the last couple of years

"Christian wait...did you ever love me"

Without any warning he grabs my face and kisses me biting on my lip and holding me close like he thinks I might dissapear. This is where I want to be and need to be with him forever but it's over just as fast as it happened and he says

"Ana of course I loved you...maybe your the only women I ever really loved... but you hurt me so I have to see if I could be happy with Leila"

And after five years I finally know what Christian felt when he watched me leave because I feel it as I watch him walk out my apartment and possible my life

Author notes; I really hope you liked it good reviews make me write faster


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am in the middle of a lovely dinner party and all I can think bout is christian. OK may the fact I'm three floors below him has something to do with it. Enough with this I'm a wreck and its pathetic. Mackenzie is truly a angle she's introduced my to must of my students parents so I'm grateful.

"Ana I want to introduce you to one last person"

When I look up Mackenzie is standing with a handsome man about thirty years old with sandy blond hair and green eyes. Oh my.

"Hi I'm carl calloway 12th grade advanced algebra teacher"

Wow I would've never guess algebra teacher p.e maybe but never algebra

"Hi Anastasia Steele English literature for ninth grade"

"Wow beautiful and smart...um I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud"

"But you were thinking it?"

"Hey can you blame me?"

After that almost awkward first meeting me and carl sit down and talk about everything from food to music and my mood lightens a bit. After talking for a hour were interuppted by Mackenzie mom introduction for a special guest who is a wonderful photographer and in walk Leila with Christian like he's a trophy

GOD DAMN IT CAN I CATCH A BREAK!

"Hey are u OK?

"Yea I just want to say god bye to Mackenzie"

As carl walks me around looking for Mackenzie I realize everyone has crowded around Leila and christian my heart stops and my body goes weak and I'm a little light head when I hear somebody say

"Leila I can't believe your getting married in two weeks"

Two weeks and he's lost to me forever. I look up and he's staring right at me and his eyes are telling me sorry. Oh no here come the tears. Carl jumps in to save me before I make a fool of myself.

"Hey ana you look beat how about we get a slice of pizza and then I can take you home?"

I barely know this man and he knows just want I need to feel better I can see this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship

"That sounds wonderful let's go"

As me and carl leave I can feel christian burning a hole in the side of my head with his eyes soiI sneak a peek at him and he is pissed its written all over his face but why? Could it be because I'm with carl? Well he has some nerve. Me and carl leave and I'm determined to forget about Christian grey for tonight The next chapter will be cpov and it will be GOOD I promise


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **Cpov**

I walked out on Ana. I can't believe it…. I never thought I could but I did. I wanted her to know how I felt five years ago. But to tell the truth I know that she was leaving because of me and my stupid needs. She wanted me happy with or without her and if that's not love I don't know what is. Now the million dollar question is do I really love Leila? I think I do but It's nothing close to what me and Ana had but I don't think I could ever trust Ana, If she left me once she could leave me again and that's what's scares me most.

Here we go again Leila insist on asking me a million and one questions about why I'm home late.

"Leila I just lost track of time at the office"

That's all it takes to get her off my back. If I was still a Dom I guess I wouldn't have to have Leila on my back but the thought of me and anything related to me as a Dom makes me think of Ana and how I hurt her so the playroom and everything in it is gone.

"Christian are you ok? You seem different these last couple of days"

"Different?"

"I don't know…just sad"

Of course I'm sad the women who loved me, gave me happiness ,her soul and her virginity left me and came back and now I Christian grey am confused and second guessing myself but I could never say that to her.

"If you want the truth…I really don't want to go to this stupid dinner party. You know how much I hate the people in this building"

"Come on grumpy... Stacy Fuller is great she always buys a bunch of my photos the least I could do is stop by for a little while with my very smart and handsome husband to be"

She leans in and kisses me but I just don't feel it. That spark that Ana and I shared It's not there. Maybe I'm just thinking of kissing ana because it happened no less then a hour ago. Yes that's what it is.

"now are you ready to go?"

Damn her making friends with every one oh well I guess I have no choice might as well go. Five minutes later a beautiful blonde hair angle answers the door

"Hi am Mackenzie Fuller and you are?"

"Hi I'm Leila Williams your mom's expecting me"

Stacey Fuller introduces Leila and I and within two seconds flat we're surrounded. Wait I can feel it... that electricity that Ana and I share. She can't be here. I scan the the entire place for those huge blue eyes I have a feeling Leila spots her first because her hold on me is death like. I just steer at her as I see the hurt written across her face and I just want to tell her sorry. Sorry for what happened five years ago sorry for what happened a hour ago and sorry for Leila holding me when you never got a chance to. Out of nowhere a guy walks up to here says something that makes her smile and they leave. WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?

After two hours of nonsense and ass kissing I can leave this party and try to find out who that guy was with Ana. I'm the biggest jerk in the world because I have a fiancé and here I am driving like a mad man to my ex girlfriend house. I just have to know who that guy is and I want her to tell me.

Next thing I know I'M HIT!…somebody runs their car right into me. I cant move my legs and I feel something running down my head. Crap it's blood! I feel light headed but I can't go to sleep I have to get to Ana.

**Apov**

Me and carl decided to walk around a little after we got the pizza he really is a funny guy. He told me how he moved here to be with his girlfriend who decided she wanted to be with somebody else. I fell sorry for him but he doesn't seem hurt by it.

"Carl are you hurt that you loved someone who didn't love you back?"

"Ana I do think she loved me at some point in time but she found somebody she loved more"

"It's just sad that's all "

"I believe everyone has a one true love I just haven't found mines yet"

"Well If it makes you feel any better I don't know if I've found mines yet either"

"Don't be so sure "

He crashes his lips to mine and I feel a warm sensation that covers my whole body and I just enjoy it while it last. But my phone interrupts. Why is Mia calling me?

"Hello"

"Oh god Ana please get to the hospital"

"Hospital why?"

"Christian's been in a accident it's bad please come"

All I hear is Christian before I'm running to my car and waving bye to carl. Please god let him be ok I love him I need him. As I say these words in my silent prayer I realize how true they are. Walking to the emergency waiting room is weird but grace Just wraps me in a huge hug and holds me for what seems like forever.

"Oh Ana thank you for coming but he just woke up "

"Oh thank god"

My heart calms down finally so I sit down and wonder where Leila is.

"Hey grace…where is Leila?"

"Oh well the doctors said the first thing Christian asked for was his wife so Leila went to see Him"

Wow how many times can my heart break in one day It's pathetic that I didn't see that coming. Out of nowhere Leila appears like she's ready to fight and when she looks at me I try to think what I did

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?

"Excuse me? I wanted to make sure Christian was alright"

Grace is trying to figure out why she is soo mad at me I'ts not like I just popped up Mia asked me to be here

"Leila what's wrong ?"

"I'll tell you whats wrong Christian asked for his wife but when I went to hand his hand he kept calling me Ana"

**Hope you like depending on the reviews I might not update until Monday thank u soo much for ready**


	5. Chapter 5

Apov

I can't believe this bitch is sitting here yelling at me, what have I done to deserve this from her?

"Leila I'm simply here to see christian. I don't really care if you want me here or not, so watch what names you call me before I make you glad we are already in a hospital"

I think I shock everyone and if i'm being honest I shock myself Grace is just steering and Mia looks like she wants to laugh, but Leila looks down right pissed.

"Ana what is wrong with you? You left christian for what ever reason and you never looked back. Did you expect for him to wait for you all these years?"

I don't know why but her words are painful maybe because I kind of did expect him to wait until I returned before he changed his ways and really wanted more.I just want her to shut up but she continues.

"Ana I admit I did some horrible things to get Christians attention but I loved him for what he always been and I never wanted to change him but here you are climbing back into a life that you didn't want and my future marriage hangs in the balance. Ana If you ever loved that man you would leave and let him go back to being happy"

Is that what I'm really doing to christian? Making him unhappy ? I hate to admit it but she is right... I have to leave him be I don't know how much pain I put him threw when I left but I won't do it again. I turn to walk away but Grace follows me.

"Ana sweetheart please stay I know it would do Christian a world of good to see you"

"No Grace i'm just going to leave but I wish him the best...Oh and grace I don't think he needs to know I was here"

I see the confusion written on her face but she just nods and watches me walk away. I drive home really slowly mainly because I know that christian would want me to after what has just happened. once I'm in my apartment I spot the box with all the things Christian bought me so long ago and the tears begin.I don't just cry I scream and yell and throw things because I know Leila was right...I have to let him go...again.

Cpov

SHIT! my head hurts and it woke me up when I was having the most wonderful dream. I dreamt that Ana and I was marrried and had a son with a daughter on the way...But Ana left and I kept screaming I want my wife but she never came back. I really need to pull it together, Wait where am I? Why does my head and leg hurt? oh yeah the crash, I can't stay in here I have to leave but I see my mother walking in so I begin to relax but I see Leila crying and begin to worrie.

"Christian we're soo happy your ok"

"Mom I would be even better If I was home"

I hate hospital and I want to go home or better yet see who that fucker was with Ana. Speaking of Ana I don't see her. I know we dind't leave off on the best note but i'm in the hospital for gods sake she could at least make sure i'm breathing. I wonder if she knows but doesn't care. I can't do this I turn my attention back to Leila who has been crying by the door.

"Leila are you ok?"

"yes honey i'm fine I just was scared of losing you that's all"

Everyone looks her way as if they are hiding something and if i'm not mistaking Mia is looking at Liela with a look of pure hate but I can't deal with it right now.

"You won't lose me i'm fine just a little headache"

she gives me a tight smile and walks over to me and holds my hand. Nope no electricity but maybe that's just with Ana and once again I'm reminded she is not here.

"Mom what did the doctor say?"

"They said you could leave in a couple of days but you have to use cruches for a month or so"

"Well thats good right?"

I ask because everyone is looking as if I might die until Leila speaks.

"christian what about the wedding in two weeks?"

oh yeah I completely forgot about it but I'm a little scared to admit that I don't care about the wedding right now.

"we can hold it off for a month or so ok?"

She just nods and leaves ugh I don't have time for this I need to get the hell out of here.

2weeks later Cpov

slowly but surley I'm getting better but I'm pissed off that I spent three days in the hospital without so much as a phone call from Ana. I never thought she could be so cold but she has changed and I see that now. I'm so angry with her but I calm down once I see the Glider she gave me sitting on my desk. I look at it with bittersweet fellings beacause it's all I really have left of my old Ana. I've been working alot these last two weeks lately Leila has gotten weird acting as if she is scared of something. Always asking where are you or what are you doing and when ever she can she tags along with me I've heard her tell me she loves me more then a million times it's starting to get creepy.I need to go home I know it's early but I don't care so I ask tylor to pull the car around and drive me home. While he's driving I spot Ana siting outside a coffe shop with that asshole she was with at the party. I'm livid...she could make time for him but could not even call to see if I was still breathing. Well I know she knows i'm still alive but she could have came to see for herself. that's it I'm getting to the bottom of this. I get out as smoothly as possible with my crutches and walk over to her. There it is like magnetic pull and she turns around.

"oh god Christian what are you doing"

"Wow you remembered my name"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you didn't hear but I was in a car accident not that you would care"

We are looking at each other with a emotion I don't understand but I realize it's hurt and i begin to feel bad about my words. I become aware of that ass with Ana when he ask her is she ok.

"Um carl i'm fine I'll call you later OK."

He leans in and places a small kiss on her lips and I wish my leg wasn't messed up because I would surely be in the middle of a fight.

"Christian you really need to sit down you shouldn't be walking unless you have to"

"Ana don't act as if you care"

I turn to walk away but fall GODDAMN IT DOSE THAT HURT!

"Christian we need to get you to a hospital"

"NO...just call my mom and tell her to meet me"

"ok meet you where?...we could wait for her at my apartment"

"Ok"

next thing I know taylor is helping me in the car and looking at Ana amazed that this smalll women is holding me up. Thank god she live on the first floor. we enter the aprtment and my phone goes off of course it's leila so I ignore it.

"Christian I just called grace she's on her way now"

she lifts my leg and puts it on top of a pillow. how can she act as if she cares like this?

"Ana why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean? I'm doing this because I want to make sure you are ok"

"Make sure I'm ok? why does it matter to you I was in the hospital for three days with you no where in sight"

"Christian I know...Your mom kept me updated on your halth status at the hospital everyday"

" So i'm suppose to feel better because you called my mom and asked about me? you should have been there If you ever really loved me you should have been there to see with your own eyes that I was ok"

"Christian I do love you every thing I did was for you to be happy"

"Ana I wanted you...That's all I ever wanted to make me happy"

before I have a chance to prepare my self she's on top of me kissing me like her life depends on it and i return the favor. I feel myself hardening beneath her and I couldn't be happier she is wearing a dress. She pulls at my hair and runs her hands up my body. I need her more then anything right now. As I pull off her panties. She looks at me with need and if i'm not mistaking love. unzipping my pants and looking at my full lenght she slowly sinks onto me closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Fuck I have missed this. she tries to move but I just hold her into place so she can feel me throbbing inside of her and that's when I notice she is crying.

"Ana what's wrong?"

"I just missed you that's all"

she starts to move up down up down up down really slowly but I hear my damn phone rings and for what ever reason she decides to look at it and just like that she stops. WHAT THE HELL?

"I think you should get this"

I look and see Leila name and picture lighting up on my screen and become instantly annoyed and still don't answer. Ana comes back out from her room she is dreesed in sweat pants and a camisole. Damn it I guess we're finished.

"Ana I don't love her like I love you"

"Christian it's fine really I'm sorry for doing what I did"

"Ana i wanted you to do that for the las five years so don't be sorry."

"Your getting married and I don't want to ruin it"

"Ana fuck Leila... I want you not some Ana knock off I love you with all my being and I don't care who knows it please tell me you feel the same"

"I do..but I'm with carl now"

When the fuck did that hapen? she hasn't even been here for a full month and she's in a relationship?

"SO you came here and jumped right in bed with somebody new just like that?"

Oh shit grey by the look on her face you've done it now.

"Christian I haven't been with another man besides you but trust me it wasn't for lack of trying. do you know how it feels to go on several dates with somebody and when you think your finally ready for the next step you can't because you can't help but think about the one person you really love and how you wish it was them instead"

"yes Ana I know how that feel's"

"NO you don't because i'm pretty sure your fucked Leila plenty of times with no problem"

She always did know how to make her words sting but thank god it's a knock at the door because I think she was about to hit me. In walks me mom she could probably see that something is wrong because the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Is everything alright you two?"

"Yes mom everything is fine"

Ana say's nothing but walks towards her room and before she leaves I just have to know

"Ana why couldn't you just have come see If i was ok at the hospital that's just been on my mind so I think I deserve a answer"

she just looks at me as if she heartbroken and says

"Ask your fiance"

**A/N**

**hope you like reviews make me write faster**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 CPOV

What the hell does she mean by ask Leila? What would Leila say to Ana to make her stay away from me while I was in the hospital? My thoughts are interrupted by my mother's voice asking me does my leg hurt.

"Mom I'm fine really don't be so worried about me it was just a little fall"

"Christian that's all it takes for you to be back in the hospital. Now think about it do you really want that?"

Of course she was right but her timing couldn't have been worst. Ana and I was almost there but no instead I'm sitting in her living room with the worst blue balls ever while she's hold up in her bedroom probably waiting for me and my mother to leave. Well I can tell when I have over stayed my welcome.

"Mom why don't we go and give Ana some alone time"

"You can go but I want to talk to her"

"Why"

"Because I know it isn't easy for her being back here all alone while Kate is still on her honeymoon" "Mom she isn't alone she's involved with somebody"

"And so are you yet here you are"

What the fuck is she trying to say? So what if I'm engaged Ana left me. She ran after I showed her things I never shown anyone before, I was willing to give her everything but she left because I got carried away and had a lapse in my better judgement. And now my mother is sitting her concerned about her?

"OK mom your right, tell her I said bye"

As Taylor helps me to the car I can't help but wonder what Leila could have said to Ana that made her not only stay away from me but push her into the arms of another man. I know Leila feels threaten by Ana but that's understandable. Leila was there when I almost fell apart after Ana left. Granted she was falling apart herself but we only had each other and that's the base our relationship was build on. Now if I said I loved Leila I wouldn't be sure but one thing I know for sure is I love Ana with everything I am and will ever be. But if she has moved on truly moved on and wants nothing to do with me I will stay away no matter how hard it is.

Apov

I can't believe i almost did that. For god sake we didn't even have a condom, but I guess we didn't need one I just sat on his wonderful manhood for a minute or two but what a wonderful two minutes it was. Why did I have to pick up his phone? because the moment I did and seen Leila name and picture flashing on his screen I remembered everything she said and I realized I was doing something horrible. I know Christian and I have A powerful connection but he is engaged and I have a brand new boyfriend. I'm pulled away from my negative thoughts by a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

"Ana dear it's grace Christian left so I thought we could talk"

I climb off my bed and open my door to be greeted by Grace smiling face.

"Would you like some tea Grace?"

"Yes that would be lovely"

For the next hour we talk about my time in Philadelphia and she tells me how difficult it was planning Kate's and Elliot wedding mainly because Mia wanted to do it. But some how our conversation drifts to Christian and Leila's wedding and I think I might die when Grace says

"Ana I know it would be hard but do you think you could be a guest at Christian's wedding?"

What is wrong with grace? She has to know I would never come to his wedding.

"Grace you heard what Leila said at the hospital... I'm in the way of his happiness and i would never want to do that"

"Ana I want you to not think about her but think about him."

"I am thinking about him and if I'm honest i don't think my heart could take watching him marry somebody else"

"Wow...Ana if that's how you feel how could you possible be over him dear?"

"I know I'm not over him but I have to try to get over him I'm with somebody else now and he is perfect I can't hurt him"

"I know Christian told me but you must know that being with a new man can't change who your heart wants"

"I know but I want to change who my heart wants because I'm not who Christian heart wants"

Cpov

I've been trying to think of what Leila could have said to Ana but I'm coming up with nothing and for some reason I'm getting pissed with Leila. Me and Taylor enter the apartment and she is nowhere to be seen so she's probably painting. I stand outside her art room and just watch as she looks so innocent painting some weird looking picture I hope she doesn't want me to hang somewhere in my house. But within seconds she notices me.

"Hey babe I've been calling you "

"Yea I know"

"Christian what's wrong?"

"Leila I want you to tell me what you said to Ana"

The look on Leila face is pure hate all aimed at Ana.

"So you was with her?"

"That's not the point"

"Then what's the fucking point christian? All of a sudden you can't stay away from her ? Every chance you get you have to see her right? Did you forget she left you? But I was there to help you and to love you but she comes into town and your just ready to throw away the last five years just like that."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

"I want you to tell me who do you love Christian...Me or her?"

"Leila I love you...but I'm in love with Ana I'm so sorry if I hurt you"

I see tears and I know my words to her hurt but she isn't acting like I thought she would and for some reason that scares me a little. She leaves the room and just starts packing . When she's finish I walk to the foyer where she's standing and watch as she remains emotionless. I can't let it end like this.

"Leila if you need money I can write a check"

"No I'm fine"

"Leila I'm sorry for this but I want you to know I am here if you need me"

"Christian what I needed is for you to love me but you couldn't even do that."

"Leila I did"

"Save it Christian I feel sorry for you"

"what do you mean you feel sorry for me"

"Because I remember how broken you were when you lost Ana the first time, I would hate to see how you would act if you lost her again"

And with that's she's gone. what does she mean by that? Ana isn't mine to lose but that doesn't mean I wouldn't go crazy if she walked out of my life again.

The last week have been a nightmare. The media has found out about my broken off engagement and they have been all over me so I try to stay at GEH as much as I can. At noon Andrea tells me it's somebody here to see me and I tell her to send them in without even asking who it is.

"Wow I can't believe you still have that glider"

And i hear the sweetest giggle and I know exactly who it is.

"Ana... is everything Ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine I wanted to make sure you were Ok"

"Why wouldn't I be"

"Because of your engagement"

"Oh yea well things happen I guess it wasn't meant to be"

"I'm sorry to hear it"

"Thank you I guess"

"I didn't know if you ate lunch so I brought some"

"Thank you I'm starving"

I can't believe how much I have missed this women. We talk about her time in Philadelphia and I tell her about how my company is better then it has ever been. She is a true breath of fresh air and I have to have her in my life I don't care if it's just as a friend. Her phone begins to ring and she walks away a little to answer it and I know exactly who she's talking to.

"Hi...Ok tonight...see you later"

she walks back to where we're having lunch but the mood is awkward between us now I know she was probably talking to her boyfriend and I just want to be alone.

"So I should get back to work now"

"I can't believe your kicking me out your office"

"I'm not kicking you out but I have work to do"

"Sure you do"

"Ana I want to be friends but it's going to be hard I just have to get use to you being with somebody"

"Christian I want this friendship to work to but I can't have you upset if I get a call from my boyfriend"

"So have you two had sex yet?"

Damn it I didn't mean to ask her that well i did but I didn't mean for it to sound like that. She scowls at me but says.

"If you must know We're waiting for him to meet my dad tonight"

"So your going to introduce him to you parents?"

"Well he met my mom and I've met his parents so my dad is the only one left " "So you two are that serious already?"

"Yea I guess so I can see us going all the way"

what the hell? I Can't believe she is this serious about somebody already

"Ana how can you care about somebody so strongly so soon? you barley know him"

"Christian you have some nerve... I don't know his whole life story but what i do know about him is what I like and if I'm not mistaking I fell for you just as quickly"

"Fell? Ana are you in love with him?"

she lowers her head and blushes

"I don't know but I hope when I do tell him I love him her won't be too scared to love me back"

That was a low blow but true and with that she leaves. I don't have time to dwell on Ana even though It's killing me inside I try to work to get my mind off of it. No less then twenty minutes later I hear commotion outside my office door and Taylor comes busting threw.

"Sir it's been a shooting right outside the building"

"Shit Ana just left, it could be her."

I swear it's the longest ride down on the elevator but every second I'm praying Ana is Ok. When I finally get outside I see Ana bending over a woman and it's blood everywhere and she asking somebody to call help. I get to her as fast as I can and see if she's Ok.

"Oh god Christian she needs help"

"Who is she"

"I don't know but I couldn't leave her here alone"

I look down and the woman has been shot in the chest but the ambulance is pulling up move as fast as they can to put her inside and next thing I know their pulling off heading towards the hospital.I turn around and Ana is standing there shaking.

"Ana it's Ok she could still make it"

"It's not that Christian I heard somebody call my name and when I turned around I heard gun shots"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Christian I think They were trying to shot me"

I just hold her until I notice blood dripping from her arm.

"OH GOD ANA YOU'VE BEEN SHOT"

A/N I really hope you like it and thank the high heavens because I'm in the process of getting a BETA so hopefully the next chapter will be problem free


	7. Chapter 7

**to the guest who so rudely bashed my story you can stop ready anytime its lots of wonderful story I could recommend to you if u would like just ask but it's no reason to be so rude.**

Cpov

20 minutes... that's how long I've been waiting to hear what the doctors have to say about what happened to Ana. I'm just praying that it's nothing serious but I'm papering for the worst. I finally see the doctor leave out of Ana's room and I begin to panic.

" ?"

"Yes"

" Anastasia's fine. The bullet only grazed her arm,we're going to stitch her up and discharge her in a couple of hours"

To say I'm relieved to hear that is a understatement.I couldn't handle Ana being hurt the thought it self sends shivers down my spine.

"Doctor can I see her"

"Yes but under one condition"

"Sure what is it?"

"You have to see somebody about your leg before you leave, You seem to be limping and I don't see any crutches with you"

"Doctor that wont be necessary"

" If you continue walking around on your leg without the crutches your leg will never fully heal"

I don't know why he is so worried about it.

"If you say so doctor"

I watch as he walks away and I feel almost shy to go see Ana. We have been so weird these last couple of weeks. One minutes she wants me but I walk out on her another minute I want her and she walks out on me it's so stupid, if we love each other we should just be together right? that's just it maybe we don't love each other as much as we use to. Maybe she is truly falling in love with this Curt,Calvin,Kyle wait what is her boyfriend's name again? oh well anyway maybe she is falling in love with him and is finally over me. I walk into her room and she just looks up puts her phone away and smiles at me. I can't believe after five long years she still can turn me speechless with her smile.

"Christian I didn't know you were still here"

"Ana did you really think I would leave you in a hospital after you have been shot?"

She looks down almost ashamed and if I didn't know better I would say she was going to cry.

"I just thought you would leave me here because I left you when you were in the hospital"

Wow I didn't think she thought so little of me. I would never be spiteful to her I love her and I just want to make sure she is alright.

"Ana you know me better than that, I would never leave you alone in your time of need"

I gently grab her hands and hold them in between mine. She gives me a small smile and I know she feels it, that ever-present spark we have with no one else but each other and I wouldn't have it any other sit like this for a while before I hear a deep voice say

"Oh my god Ana are you Ok?"

I move out the way just in time before that fucker runs to her and hugs her tight.

"Watch it...You can't hug her so tight her arm is still bleeding their coming to stitch it up soon"

I'm almost yelling at him and couldn't care less but by the change in his demeanor he doesn't approve of my tone.

"And you are?"

"Christian Grey I'm close friends with Ana" If only He knew how close we really were.

"Well I'm Carl her boyfriend" He is practically smiling as he says boyfriend and i want to rip his fucking head off.

"I've heard"

"Good"

I see where this is going. Messed up leg or not I will fight for Ana and if worst come to worst I will have Taylor fight for Ana. We stand there neither one of us backing down and Now I expect us to start throwing punches but we are interrupted by a very worried sounding Kate.

"Ana I swear I was scared half to death on my way here"

what is she doing here? oh yea her and Elliot just got back from their honeymoon. I can see how relieved Ana is to have Kate in the room probably because she saw where things between Carl and I were going to.

"Hi Kate we'll leave you two alone"

"Thank you Christian your brother is waiting to see you by the way"

As I turn to leave I hear Carl say "Ana baby I'm going to wait right outside your door Ok?"

And if I didn't want to kill him before when he kisses her I almost throw up in my mouth. Ok now that I know she Is okay and that she isn't alone I need to get home and have a drink. I feel like my presence is unwanted mainly because her boyfriend is scowling at me. And now that Kate is here I feel I'm no longer needed.

Apov

Kate looks so confused. Beautiful and perfectly tanned but truly confused.

"Kate why do you look like that?"

I think she is still in a deep thought because it takes her forever to answer me.

"Ana who was that guy?"

"Oh his name is Carl we work together and have gone out for a month or so now"

Nope even after I explained who Carl was the look of confusion only gets worst. I don't know why but I don't like that look on her face.

"Kate whats wrong?"

"Ana I'm sorry but I'm just a little confused I can't believe you are with someone so quick"

"Well I really like Carl and he really likes me"

"I believe you but what about Christian?"

"What about him?"

"Ana I thought for sure When Grace told Elliot the engagement was over between Christian and Leila you two would be together"

"Well were not. Kate I like being with Carl I've met his parent and he is supposed to meet Ray tonight he has already met mom and bob"

Kate cuts me short and Starts going crazy

"Ana what are you talking about? you've been with this guy for a month and you want to introduce him to your dad?"

"I don't see what the problem is"

"Ana the Problem is it's too soon"

"Kate I think I love him"

the look on her face isn't confusion but pure fear.

"Ana sweetheart listen to me you might like him and he might like you but it can't possible be love"

How dare she tell me who I love. Just because she's married she thinks she knows everything.

"What is so wrong if I've fallen for him already? If I said I love him then I love him"

I see tears in her eyes and I notice that I'm crying to.

"Ana I love you and I hate to say this to you but you don't love him you love Christian. I don't know why you feel the need to try to make you and this guys relationship move as quick as you and Christians but it's not healthy. What you and Christian shared was special truly what romance novels are made of but you didn't force that you let it happen and as your best friend I can tell your forcing this."

I'm not forcing my relationship with Carl. wait am I? Before me and Kate have a chance to jump back into our little conversation the nurse comes in ready to stitch me up about time. The nurse begins to talk to Kate.

"Excuse me miss you have to leave while we do this"

"What? I've just went five years without my best friend and I'm not going another second more away from her If I have anything to say about it"

That's my Kate I love this girl so much. Even after what we just talked about she can still make me laugh.`

Cpov

I'm in the waiting area of the emergency room talking to Elliot. But he keep asking me am I alright?

"Yes Elliot for the tenth time I'm fine my leg just hurts, Thats why I'm waiting for Taylor to get my crutch"

"I'm not talking about you stupid leg dumb ass I'm talking about with Leila"

"Honestly I almost forgot about her"

"Wow that's harsh ,You were with her five years she helped you throw a dark period in your life and you almost forgot about her?"

"I know it sounds bad but what we shared wasn't true love and I couldn't marry her knowing that"

"So I guess you and Ana share true love?"

"No...Ana is with somebody else"

"What? she just came back"

"I know but if she's happy I'm happy"

"shut the fuck up Christian you don't mean that"

Elliot has a point I want her happy but only with me.

"Elliot I can't force her to be with me. I love her so I have to let her go and if she comes back I will never let her go again"

"And if she doesn't?" Damn I haven't thought about that. but what would I do if I lost her again?

"Elliot I don't know"

"Christian you listen to me you love that girl and I owe her my life because if it wasn't for her I would have never met Kate but you have to fight for her I refuse to see you denied of happiness when I know she loves you just as much as you love her. Fuck her boyfriend and Fuck what ever made her leave in the first place you have to start over and win her back"

He is right I must have her in my life again

"Thanks for the talk Elliot. But I have to find Leila Ana said the shooter might have been a women and of course I fear the worst"

I hear a bunch of commotion and see the ambulance pull up. It's blood everywhere and I see long brown hair and pale limbs but the face is what gets me OH CRAP IT'S LEILA.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

No one pays me any attention but before they turn the corner I hear a flat line and I hear a doctor scream

"WE'RE LOSING HER"

**I know It has been far too long but I thank everyone who follows my story I've loved every single review and I take ever single on into consideration when I begin to write a new chapter so tell me what you think and how you feel but remember if you do not like my story for what ever reason I completely understand if you stop reading. One of my readers said I should think everyone in my author notes so that's exactly what I'm doing.**

**Thank you Lenka Fifty Shades for the advice**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me to keep going. I had a BETA go over this chapter and couldn't thank Jennifer enough. happy readings**

CPOV  
1:34 - that's the time she died. I don't know how I feel about it. I cared for Leila, but I know that I was never in love with her. However, that doesn't mean I'm not deeply sadden by the fact that she lost her life. My sadness is replaced by anger. Who in the world could be doing this? I thought for sure it was Leila trying to hurt Ana, but now, I just don't know. What is it about me that brings hurt and dread to the people around me?My little pitty party is interrupted as I see Ana walking out of her room. She is looking at me as if she knows something is wrong. I think she is about to say something to me but that Carl guy hugs her so quick, I don't think she has time to realize who he is. Then it hits me. He loves her and she loves him. I mean how can he not? She is beautiful, smart and kind, yes, but I could never stand in the way of her loving someone. Who couldn't love her? At one point in time I had her, all of her, but I drove her away. I don't deserve to have Ana again. I have to let her go. I want her happy and every time we have a conversation she leaves in tears or heart broken. It's better if I walk away now than to get her back only to push her way again.

"Taylor we're leaving". This time I mean it. If I see her on the street I'll just leave it at that. I won't speak to her or wave hello. I'll just smile to myself, because I experienced true love for the most amazing person in the world.

APOV

"So Steele, does it hurt?"

"Kate what do you think?" Leave it to Kate to ask the most obvious question.

"Whoa, don't get grumpy with me, I didn't shoot you", as she says while holding her hands up in defense.

"If you keep teasing me I'll shoot you".

"Now you're a bad ass?" Kate says laughing and I can't help but join in. I'm so glad that she's back. After five years, I really want to spend as much time as possible with my best friend.

"Well if your done laughing at me, the doctors said I can go home".

"Do you want me to take you? Wait, I'm sure Christian is here and would be more than happy to take you".

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course I do. He loves you and you love him and you shouldn't waste anymore time being apart".

Kate was right. We walk out of the room, I can feel that something is wrong. I lock eyes with Christian and I know something isn't right. He looks confused and sad, I have to say something. Before I get a chance, Carl comes out of nowhere and hugs me. Oh crap, I forgot he was here. He's frantically asking if I'm alright or if I need help.

I tell him I'm fine, but he doesn't let me go. I look over only to see Christian walking away. Where is he going? I have no time to find out because when I snap out of it, I realize Kate and Carl are going back and forth about who will drive me home. Kate is determined to win.

"Listen, whatever your name is, she is MY best friend so I will take her home".

"Well, we had plans for me to meet her dad tonight, so I think I should take her home because he will be here soon".

Crap crap crap...my dad is coming. I forgot. However, after my talk with Kate, I don't know how I feel about him meeting Carl. Hell, after my talk with Kate, I don't even know how I actually feel about my relationship with Carl. I need time to think about everything, because I have a horrible feeling that maybe Kate was right about me rushing into things with him.

"Carl, Kate can take me home and maybe you, my dad and I can have breakfast tomorrow".

He looks mad at first, then he just looks sad. I guess he realized he has no choice but to go along and he simply says "OK...call me and let me know your safe".

I nod and he leans in, kisses me softly but I feel strange about it. What is happening?

We both watch as he walks away, but I couldn't be happier to be left alone with Kate. As we leave and walk to the car, Kate tells me how wonderful her honeymoon was and every once in awhile Elliot puts in his two cents. I'm so happy for Kate, I can feel how much they love each other. Elliot pulls up to my apartment building, I notice my dad sitting on the steps. I jump out the car as fast as I can and run to him.

"Annie I was worried sick".

"Oh dad I'm so glad your here".

"What the hell happened? Do I need to hurt somebody for hurting my Annie"? I begin to cry as this is the only man I can truly depend on.

"Hey Annie lets go in the house so I can make you some tea". I laugh loudly, he thinks tea is the answer for everything.

"Sure dad".

Once we're in the apartment I tell him everything that happened, right up to the part where I came home. He looks angry...I mean really angry.

"Anastasia, why would you move so quickly into a relationship with this guy?"

"Dad you know Carl and I haven't been dating for long". I don't understand where all of this confusion is coming from. I told him we have only been dating for a couple of weeks.

"I know, but I thought maybe you knew him from before you left. You just meet him a month or so ago. How well do you really know him?"

"Well, I've met his parents and his friends".

"That doesn't prove how well you know him".

Why is everyone making such a big deal about Carl. Okay, I admit we're moving fast, but so did Christian and I, and no one thought anything of it. Just like that it hits me like a ton of bricks. I am trying to remake what Christian and I had. This isn't right, this isn't love. Christian came out of left field and stole my heart, but Carl is just someone I like. I barely think about him when I'm not with him, unlike Christian. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He consumed my thoughts and dreams and I fear that kind of love is once in a lifetime. Christian and I could never be together again, I can't be what he needs. I know now Kate and dad are right and I'm moving too quickly.

"Dad, I just want to be happy. What if I slow things down with Carl and he doesn't care for me anymore?"

"Ana, if he stops caring for you because he couldn't meet your old man, then he never cared in the first place".

My dad was completely right. I didn't want to end things with Carl, but I did want to take it slow. I send Carl a quick text and decide to spend the rest of the time with my dad, talking about anything but the men in my life.

Carl POV

That stupid bitch. Why the fuck did she have to come back from her god damn honeymoon? I thought tonight I would meet Ana's dad and she would finally let me fuck her. But no, here I sit looking at this dumb ass porn, beating my dick and wishing it was Ana. As soon as I am finished, I see she texted me. I get instantly pissed when I see she just wants to spend time with her dad. What the fuck? She is such a fucking tease. Oh well, I guess it's round two with my hand and some lotion. If she thinks I'm not fucking her soon, she is sorely mistaken.


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you thank you sooo much to everyone who reads my story and to everyone who reviews as always feel free to leave a review or message me I take everything you say into consideration.**

**APOV**

Having my dad here is the best. So far he has helped me unpack the last of my boxes from Philadelphia and he finally put together my television stand. We haven't talked about Christian or Carl and if it wasn't for this very uncomfortable sling I would be on cloud nine. Watching my dad trying to untangle the cords to my stereo is down right hilarious.

"Dad the pizza will be here any minute that can wait" I swear he act as if I'm going to be blasting music anytime soon. But Ray being Ray just won't give up and if I'm honest it's one of the main things I love about him.

"Annie I was in the army I will not let a few cords get the best of me" Leave it to Ray to say something so mannish. Never mind the fact he has been trying to untangle them for the last forty minutes. The door bell rings and I couldn't be happier I'm starving. I quickly grab my wallet and tell my dad I'm going to pay for the food but he waves me off paying me no attention. I completely shocked and slightly confused when I open the door.  
"Hey Carl...what are you doing here?" I could of swore I texted him and said I would see him Sunday.

"I wanted to make sure you we're ok. I tried calling but you didn't answer" I don't know why but It feels like something isn't right, so I walk out into the hall way and close the door slightly.

"Well I'm ok so I guess I will see you Sunday."

It's an awkward moment but he pulls it together "if you say so, I just hope you know I'm here if you need me."

"I know that Carl and it means so much to me" I really just want him to go. He tries to kiss me but I turn so he kisses my cheek and just like that he's walking to the elevator. I sag against the door once I go back in the apartment. That was weird to say the least. He couldn't have called me. I would have heard my phone ring. I run to my phone and check it making Ray look as if I'm going crazy. Check my phone and it's nothing on it. Well I have two calls from Kate a text from Jose and a few emails from work but nope nothing from Carl.

"Ana are you ok?" I can tell I might look a little scared but I don't know why Carl has been nothing but nice I'm sure I have nothing to worries about.

"Yea dad I'm fine just checking emails." I lied but what can I tell him? My boyfriend just gave off a weird vibe that scared the hell out of me. As If the gun shot wound wasn't enough if I told him that he would never let me leave here.

**CPOV**

I'm trying my hardest to stay away from Ana only because I know its best. I just wish I knew how hard it was going be. I feel like shit. I don't know why but I do, it's something in the pit of my gut that's telling me this is all my fault and it's driving me crazy. I Broke off the engagement with Leila and now she is dead. I basically kick Ana out of my office and she gets shot. I am always hurting the people I care about. So here I sit trying to pull myself together but failing.

"Sir….. " I hear Taylor but I just can't deal with anymore bullshit right now.

"What do you want Taylor?" He really should know when to leave me the hell alone after all these years.

" it's about Miss Steele. " What no please tell me she is ok. I can't deal with Ana being hurt.

"What is wrong with Ana?" I know I might sound calm but I'm anything but.

"Well we're not sure if it's a problem yet but I just wanted you to know what was going on"

"Ok well tell me " The look on Taylor face is unreadable. I can tell he is worried but he is trying his best to stay calm, well that makes two of us.

"I was concerned about Miss Steele so I told sawyer to go and keep a eye on her"

"And ?" I don't get why Taylor is spoon feeding me information.

"Well a little while ago went to Ana's apartment. We don't know what happened but he left a couple of minutes after arriving."

"Taylor if it's a point I hope your getting to it soon" honestly I don't see what the problem is I'm glad he left.

"The point is when he left sawyer said he looked angry he was talking to himself, but the most concerning part is he has been driving past here house for the last forty minutes"

I don't know what to say. I want to tell Ana but I'm sure I would just sound jealous. I just want her safe and the only reason why I'm staying away is to give her a chance to be happy with her boyfriend.

"Taylor have Welch do a full background check on him and if you find anything that sets off alarms tell me but only if you think it is important to Ana's safety"

"Yes sir. And is on her way up"

I wasn't expecting mom to come but when I see who steps off the elevator I'm even more surprise.

"Kate?"

"Hey Christian I wanted to talk to you about our favorite girl"

I'm happy to see Kate, but I hate that see wants to talk about Ana.

"Kate I would rather not. She is happy with her boyfriend and that's all that matters to me"

"Christian that's just it, She is not happy. We talked in the hospital and I honestly think she still loves you"

"Kate how is that possible when she is with somebody else?"

"UGH you two are the most stubborn people ever. Ok listen to me I know she loves you."

"How do you know?"

"The same way I know you love her. Ana is just trying to recreate what you two had all those years ago. I know that sounds crazy believe me I told her it couldn't be done. The love both of you had for each other is so strong it helped other people fall in love. If it wasn't for you two I would never have met Elliot and Ethan would never had met Mia. No more of this being apart business you need to pull yourself together and go get her. No one has ever loved anyone as much as that girl loves you"

I'm speechless me and Kate grew closer but I never had a conversation like this with her.

At this very moment I couldn't be happier that she is my sister in law. But right before I can tell her Taylor bust in the great room and hands me a paper with Carl's background check on it. All I can read on the paper is CARL CALLOWAY ACCUSED OF KILLING GIRLFRIEND and BODY NEVER FOUND before I am on my feet and trying to run to the elevator.

"Kate I'm sorry I have to get to Ana's"

"Christian wait your leg let me help you" she lets me lean on her as we make our way to the elevator. On the ride down Kate tells me ray is with Ana so I relax a bit but I won't feel better until I'm with her. Thirty minutes later Kate is dropping me off. As I knock on Ana's door I can smell what ever she is cooking. I grab her and hug her as soon as she opens the door.

"Well hi to you to" she giggles and I swear I could die a happy man listening to that sound.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" She has on a tight t shirt, pajama shorts and long socks. God damn she looks sexy.

"Hey dad look whose here"

Only then do I notice Ray tangled up in a bunch of cords.

"Christian what a nice surprise join us Ana was just cooking us dinner"

"Hello Mr. Steele I would love to….that if it's ok with you Ana"

"Of course it is" She blushes and oh how I've missed that blush

She points me to the couch and we sit. Is this the couch? Yup this is the same spot we almost had sex at but my mom interrupted. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Ray asking me something.

"What happened to your leg son?"

"Oh I was in a car accident. I was really trying to get somewhere and wasn't paying attention when someone hit me "

"Well I hope whatever you were trying to get to was worth it" I turn around to see Ana standing behind me in all her simple beauty looking right at me and I'm looking back at her.

"Trust me Ray it was worth it. So it is a reason why you're having dinner so late?"

"Well we ordered a pizza but it took to long so I decided to cook" She has one arm in a sling but she is cooking. I love how strong she is and I'll be damn if I let someone else hurt her.

**CARL POV**

That stupid bitch why the fuck would she drop that grey fucker off here. I was driving by Ana's house but decided to park and just watch. That Kate bitch is really getting on my last damn nerve. I swear if Ana lets that dickhead stay the night I'm going to hurt somebody. I hear my phone ringing but I can't find it. When I do find it I get pissed off even more

"What do you want?" I snap I know what she wants but I not ready to do it just yet.

"Listen to me you little shit you better get a move along with our plan"

"Well it's not my fault your old lover boy doesn't wan to fuck you but If he puts a figure on my girl I'll make him regret it."

"I swear if you ever touch Christian I will make sure not to miss next time I shoot you little girlfriend….got it?"

"Yes mistress"

**A/N you can probably tell but I love cliffhangers :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love reading your reviews please keep em coming.**

Chapter 10

Having Christian come over is a total surprise to me. The way he left the hospital was a little weird but I'm glad he's here. I guess it is wrong for me to have him here when I wouldn't even let my boyfriend in, but he already knows ray. We finish dinner a while ago so we've just been sitting around talking about when I was younger and my time in Philadelphia. My dad and Christian are talking as if they have known each other for years.

"Ray I'm telling you, if you ever went fishing at my cabin in aspen you would love it"

"Well that sounds like a plan"

"Just let me know when you're free" It's like I'm not even here. I guess it's good that they get along, but I'm not with Christian so that makes things awkward.

"So, dessert how about it?" my thoughts are stopped by dads question

"Oh I'm sorry dad I don't think I have anything" I did have ice cream but I've been eating it almost every dad to try and make me feel better. So it's safe to say it's gone.

"Ok I guess I can go and get some" What! He can not leave me here with him.

"Ray I can send Taylor" Leave it to Christian to try and fix the situation.

"Nonsense I'll be right back"

Double crap I can't believe he left me alone with him. Now that I think about it this is good. God knows we need to talk.

"So do you want to tell me what bought you here?" I hope he doesn't think I don't want him here I just want to know why he came.

"Carl Calloway" Well it's safe to say I was not expecting that.

"What about Carl"

"He's not safe. I did some research on him and what I found was alarming to say the least."

"Christian I've taken care of myself for five years without your help and background checks I can manage" I'm angry and I don't know why.

"Ana what do you want me to say"

"I want you to start by telling me why you left the hospital."

He takes a deep breath as if that would make whatever he's about to say better.

"Ana I left because I wanted you happy. I know you want to move but my presence is stopping you. I've told myself that you deserved better and I've tried my hardest to stay away but I can't"

I can't believe this beautiful man put my happiness above his own. I want to be happy but I know I'm only truly happy with him.

"Wow….did you feel that way when you were with Leila?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER" I can't believe it. He yelled at me.

"You can not come into my home and yell at me because I asked a question about your stupid ex girlfriend" I'm pissed he really has some nerve.

"Ana I'm sorry for yelling but just don't talk about her"

Oh no he looks as if he wants to cry. He must regret breaking off the engagement

"Ana…Leila is dead" So many emotions flash across his face but can't help but want to cry because I see that he is blaming his self.

"What Happened?"

"She was shot a little while after you were shot" He stands abruptly and begins to pace as if trying to calm down.

"Ana I should have never come I'll email you what I found on Carl "

He half ways runs to the door but I plant myself in front of the door.

"I'm tired of this. You come around and act like you care then you leaves. I'm done with running. I love you with all of my soul. I'm not afraid and I'm determined to make you see that. I've missed you for five years and I know you missed me to. Give me one reason why we shouldn't be together"

He just looks at me trying to process what I've just said before he speaks.

"Ana I think the same person that shot you may have shot Leila" And now it's clear.

"And you think their trying to hurt you so you want to keep your distance?" yup I nailed it. He just nods and I realize he really wants to protect me.

"Christian grey look me in my eyes and tell me you didn't stop loving me. If you can tell me that I'm make sure we never see each other ever again"

He looks confused but determined.

"Ana I have always loved you. I've never stopped."

That's all it takes for me to crash my lips to his. This is what it feels like to be loved. I want this forever with him. I trust that he wants me happy and I trust that he wants me safe. But most importantly I trust that he loves me just as much as I love him. He breaks the kiss first.

"Ana it's not safe to be with me right now"

"Christian I know I'm safest around you I know you'll stop at nothing to protect me" he hugs me so tight I think I might break. We just stand like this for I don't know how long before my dad walks in.

"Hey are you guy ok?"

"Yes Mr. Steele was just fine" and now I just have to get rid of my boyfriend. I hope it isn't too hard.

Carl pov

Mistress said she that grey Fucker was going to be with her after she took out that Leila bitch. But here he is at my girl house. I don't want to hurt Ana but she is pushing me. What type of slut lets another man in her house when her own boyfriend isn't allowed? I have to get out of here. I drive to my favorite strip club. Its dark and only the stage have lights. I need to find Ashley and quick. It takes me a minute to spot her. I walk over to here and grab her off the fat guy lap that she is grinding on.

"I need you for a minute" He looks at me almost scared. I know she doesn't like what I do to her but who gives a shit.

"Ok daddy lets go to our private room" I need to get this over with and quick. I waste no time when we reach the V.I.P room I pull my dick out and shove it in her mouth.

She gags a little bit but I don't fucking care. I fist my hand in her hair and drive my dick deeper down her throat. I think she's crying but I'm use to her tears by now. I stand her up and ram into her with everything I have. I push my dick in her harder and harder screaming Ana name as I go. I pull out right before I come and explode all over her stomach. I throw her two hundreds and turn to leave when I hear he speaks.

"My name is Ashley. Not Ana or that other girl you use to call me." The bitch has balls.

"I told you last time I don't fucking care" I walk out this strip club thinking of Ana on her knees sucking my dick and I can't wait.

**A/N tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

Cpov

At this current moment in time I feel happy. I know me and Ana have a long way to go before we become anything close to what we were, but I'm looking forward to us being us once again. CRAP! I completely forgot why I came to see her in the first place. I have to tell her about that Carl guy before anything happens.

"Well Annie i'm going to turn in for the night"

Thank god. Don't get me wrong Ilike Ray but I need to be alone with Ana right now.

"Okay dad Goodnight"

As I watch ray walk to his room for the night I realize he was the only thing keeping us from tearing each other clothes off. With that being said I try to put distance between us by moving down the couch a little.

"Wow Christian you moved like I was about to kill you"

And there it is, That sound that could warm your heart.

"I just want to make sure your not tempted to try anything Miss Steele"

"I wouldn't dare "

"I don't know about that"

It ffeels so normal going back and forth with Ana I can't believe we've been with out each other for so long. GOD DAMN IT! I keep forgetting about that Carl guy.

"Ana I have to tell you something" As I say this her face falls and I can feel the panic that consumes her. She takes a deep breath and says

"Of course you do. I hate when you say that because I know it is something that is most likey going to piss me off"

"Ana it's about your boyfriend" Damn it she looks mad

"Christian I know you don't like him but he's a good man so whatever it is save it please."

hat the hell is going on? Is she defending this guy? No surely she is just being a good girlfriend and doesn't want me bad mouthing him. Thats fine but she has to hear what I have to say.

"Ana it's not like that. But I don't know how good of a man he is" Now I have her attention.

"What do you mean?"

I don't want to come off as the jealous boyfriend type but she has to know about this guys past.

"Ana what do you know of Carls past relationship"

"Not much. Why?"

"Well I did a background check on him and something came up"

Forty minutes laters she is completely up to speed but she hasn't said a word.

"Ana say something"

"Are you staying?"

What? What does that have to do with anything. Did she not just hear everthing I said.

"Ana your dad is hear"

"I know you can stay on the couch I just want you here so I could feel safe"

I don't know what to say.I think she knows me better then I thought because it's noway in the world I would leave her after those word came out of her mouth.

Carl pov

It's 7oclock in the morning and that Grey guy car is still outside of Ana's house. I swear If she's fucking him i'm going to lose it. all she had to do was introduce me to her dad. I don't know why that should matter it's not like he's her real dad. I know what to do. I quickly drive to the closest breakfast place and place a order of french toast, eggs and bacon and make my way to Ana's. Keep calm keep calm keep calm no matter how many times I say it in my head it doesn't work. I knock on the door and wait for my girl to answer and when she does I instantly hate the look on her face. She looks shocked,mad, scared and embarrased. I wonder what she is embarrassed for.

"Carl wh- what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to bring you breakfast and make sure you are ok"

"Oh yea well i'm fine and me and my dad were just talking about me making breakfast for us so I guess we'll have to do breakfast aother time"

i feel like she is trying to get rid of me and when I hear that dickhead call her name I know she is trying to get rid of was calling her about some dumb shit but stops when he sees her talking to me at the door.

"Did you want something?"

The nerve of this guy guy. He's at my girlfriends house early in the morning and he's pissed.

"Well i wanted to check on my girlfriend not that it's any of your business"

"Anything that has to do with Anastasia is my business"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure"

"I was just asking because last I checked you walked out and left her at a hospital"

"Well as you can see im forgiven for that" As he says this he snakes his arm around ana's waist and she blushes SHE FUCKING BLUSHES. I know what he's trying to do but I know how to do it better.

"How is you fiance doing"

And im sure if ana didn't step in the middle of us he would probably hit me.

"Ok thats enough. Carl now is not a good time I'll call you later to talk"

She doesn't even let me answer before she closes the door. Damn right we're going to talk I'll make sure of it.

Apov

I swear Christian and Carl were seconds away from a full blown fist fight.

"Christian what the hell was that?"

"That was me protecting you"

"Oh really? well it felt like a pissing contest"

"Ana why were you even talking to him after whatI told you last night? He could be seriously dangerous"

"look christian i'm not saying I don't believe you but the carl I've known for the last couple of months doesn't seem like the guy you were telling me about last night"

"Then what was all that you felt scared shit about?"

Ok now he's mad so I might as well tell him the truth.

"Please don't get mad but I said that to get you to stay with me"

He seems shocked and a little mad but he recovers.

"Ana i wanted to be by you for five years so you never have to lie to get me to do it"

"It's just all you've done since I've been back is walk out on me and i'm tired of it"

I think he was about to say something but Taylor comes rushing into the apartment telling him something important came up and they had to go.

"Look we are going to get back to us because the feelings I have for you never changed I love you Anastasia"

I know he means every word he says and I can feel his next move before he make. He slowly pulls me closer and when I feel his lips touch mine I almost want to cry. When we pull apart all I can say is

"Well If you love me the next time we watch the great gastby you won't fall a sleep"

And i'm rewarded with a rare full blown Christian Grey laugh that makes me want to hug myself for causing it.

"Next time I'll stay awake I promise"

And then he's out the door. I swear I would love to spend every moment with him but I know he stays busy so thats impossible. And then it's Carl, I guess I have to break up with him now that I know me and Christian will most likely get back together. Oh well I guess I can do it monday when we both get off of work yup thats exactly what I'll do.


	12. Chapter 12

Cpov

"Sir we have to go" Taylor tries to get my attention since I've just been steering at ana's door.

"Taylor what could be so important for you to drag me away from Ana" I know what ever Taylor rushes me off somewhere it's important but I really wanted to stay with Ana .

"Sir Miss Parker woke up this morning and she remembers what her shooter looks like"

"Taylor who is Miss Parker?"

"The women that was shoot outside of GEH sir"

Now I understand why he barged in the way he did. If this Parker women can remember anything about this shooter we might can find the person responsible for shooting Leila. Walking through the hospital doors is wierd maybe because this the last place I've seen Leila's body.

"This way sir" Damn it! that's the second time today Taylor had to get my attention. I just can't seem to focus these days but who could blame me. I see two police officers and I know we reached Miss parkers room. Taylor speaks with the officers briefly and escorts me in the room. Miss Parker is a young women with orange hair and freckles maybe 22 and yet she was fighting for her life not even 24 hours again. We he notices me walking into her room it's the same as any other women when they see me wide eyed and speechless.

"Hello Miss Parker i'm Christian Grey I know your tired but I just have a few questions about yesterdays shooting"

"Hi I know who you are I work for you well not for you in accounting"

For a couple of second I feel horrible that this young women works in my building and I didn't even know.

"Well it would be very helpful if you could tell me whatever you remember"

"Okay well I was coming back from lunch when I seen a women with long brown hair crying outside of the building. I felt bad for her so I asked if she was okay which she said she was but I know a heart-broken cry when I hear one. We talked for a little while and that's when I heard somebody call my name"

Wait Ana said she heard somebody call her name.

"Miss. Parker what is your name?"

"My name is Annabelle but everyone calls me Anna"

Oh god Maybe Miss Parker thought someone was calling her when they were really calling Anastasia. Pull it together Grey you have to hear everything she has to say.

"Miss. Parker did you see who was calling for you"

"Yes and no"

"Wait what are you trying to say Miss Parker?"

"Well I seen the women But I don't know her"

Her? So it was a women. But what women could it possible be?

"Miss Parker can you describe this women to me"

"She was older but beautiful with short brown hair"

"Is that all Miss Parker?"

"Yes im sorry but it happened so fast"

As I walk back to the car I think about what Miss Parker said Older but beautiful but the brown hair sounds like a sub. I need to get home grab a shower and get ready for lunch at my parents. I wonder if Ray and Ana would like to join me

Apov

***Was wondering if you and Ray would like to have lunch at my parents house?***

As I read christians text I realize just how much I miss him already. BUt my dad is here to spend time with me but something is up with him. He slept in really late and now as we eat breakfast he's barely talking.

"Dad are you ok?" I hate when Ray gets like this.

"Annie I'm fine I'm just old that's all"

"Your forget I know you better than anyone and I know when something is not right with you"

"Well im going to take your word for it but You know if you don't feel well im here to take care of you"

"I know sweetheart"

Just then i hear the door but Ray decides to get answer it while I put away the dishes. From a distance I hear "And you are?" I run to the door to see who ray is talking to and become instantly piss when I see carl. WHAT THE FUCK ?

"Carl what are you doing here I thought I said I'll talk to you later?"

He is really starting to piss me off and creep me out.

"Well I missed you"

I'm tired of this I have to end it.

"Dad please excuse us"

I take carl into the hall and hope he doesn't take this too hard.

"Carl I don't think we should be together now. I can't give you the committment you want."

He just stands there no anger no sadness nothing. I start to think about what Christian told me and stop because I know I would scare myself half to death. Then out of nowhere something about Carl changes and he begins talking.

"So one night with your ex and your walking away from me? You shouldn't treat people like that when they care about you Kylie don't you realize that"

Wait who is Kylie?

"Carl I'm sorry"

"Save it I realize now you're a horrible person and nothing good ever happens to horrible people" Something about the way he says it make me want to scream for my dad but I don't know why carl never made feel like this before. As I watch him walk out I see a man in a black suit that reminds me of Taylor and I feel a little safer. He just steers at Carl and watches as Carl pulls off. As I walk back into my apartment I say A little prayer that Christian is all wrong about Carl and I remind myself to ask If a Kylie came up on his background check.

**I know I've been away for a long time but I really am thankful to everyone that follows my story. I read every review and I take everything you say into consideration when I write a new chapter If you have any ideas for my story let me know but if for any reason you do not like my story please tell me and I could recommend really good stories** for** you to read and follow. As always good reviews make me write faster**

**Love Always 1FANtastic**


	13. Chapter 13

**I swear I love every single person who reads my story but I love the ones that read and review every single chapter likeChristian618 ,daycrump79 and last but not least the every so FANTASTIC Lenka Fifty Shades Lover I'm forever greatful for you three and Couldn't tell you enough how happy I am that you wonderful people read my story.**

Carl's pov

I'm driving and I thought I would calm down but I didn't. Mistress said he would be with her but he's with MY Ana. I don't know why bt I want to hurt something. I try to be a good person and do nice things for people, but every bitch I come in contact with does something to piss me off. All I want is love is that to hard to ask for? Maybe it is because the nobody can love me the way I want to be loved. Well thats no true one person did love me but she tried to leave me so now she's with me always. I have to calm down before I go talk to mistress she hates when I'm angry but she is the only one that can calm me down so I don't hurt any that I need to hurt something..now. But what? maybe I could go to the strip club and get Ashley before she go to work. Yup that's exactly what I'll do. I turn around and head to Ashley's shitty apartment . I park my car as far away from her shit hole and wal right up to her front door. I knock all of two times before she answers the door.

"What are you doing here?"

I can tell by the tone of her voice that she's scared not that I care.

"Ashley is that anyway to treat your best customer?"

"I guess not. So I guess you want to come in."

"Yes I want to come in alot of things"

Once she opens the door wider I push my way in and begin to rip off her clothes. I know she's use to this from me so I don't know why she seems so surprised. I rip her shirt and make litlle work of her panties. I have her on her knees before the remains of her clothes can even hit the floor. I know this girl is a low life stripper but her blow jobs are what dreams are made of. I need to be deeper in her throat and I need her to suck harder. I pull the back of her head and push my dick deeper. forget that I came her to fuck. I pull her up off the floor and throw her on the couch. As soon as I enter her I feel the anger and the hatred I have for women coming back all at once. I pump in and out of her fast and hard not caring that she looks like she is in pain. What i'm doing to her isn't pain, pain is Loving someone and they want to leave you. And with that thought I lose it.

"Take this dick Kylie"

"My name is ashley"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME BUT YOU WANTED TO LEAVE ME"

All I see is black but I faintly hear a wimper as if someone is crying and it's like I'm having a flash back. I'm fucking Kylie and she's crying begging me to stop so I do what I did then CHOKE THE LIFE RIGHT OUT OF HER.

When I finnally realize what I did I feel better but I know I have to fix this I call the one person that could help me. I know she's going to punish me and I couldn't be happier.

"Hello Carl ths better be life or death"

"Mistress I did it again" And that all that needs to be said before she comes to me rescue. I love my Mistress and she loves me so I know she will make Ana pay.


End file.
